camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rocca 35
The Rocca 35 is a 35mm compact camera, built by Montanus Kamerafabrik in Solingen, West Germany. It was released in 1958. http://www.ukcamera.com/collect/images/roccameter.jpg False Honeycombe & exposure calculator The Rocca 35 had two main claims to fame - a rose tinted viewfinder and an early example of "one upmanship" in that you could buy the camera with an imitation meter (see illustration), complete with honeycomb and dial. This could be changed at a later date for a Bewi "Automat" meter at a cost equivalent to 40% of the original price. http://www.ukcamera.com/collect/images/advert.jpg Practical Photography advert July 1959'' The particularly well built and specified Roccamatic was on a par with the Baldamatics of the period and very competitively priced. It also had similar luxury features such as a brightline finder that adjusted for parallax. Unfortunately, in the UK they did not have a very good agent in Amplion and they never got the advertising exposure of Balda (J.J. Silber), Franka (R. F. Hunter) or Paxette (Neville Brown). There are very few Roccas advertised by camera shops during this period. In September 1960 the Roccamatic was being "remaindered" by Westminster Photographic (SLK List Price £45/17/6 - down to £33/15/0 and the LK down to £29/15/0 from £39/19/6) In an age of RRP (recommended retail prices imposed by the manufacturer) a discount only meant one thing - a run out sale. By 1961, Montanus they had vanished from the Amateur Photographer's annual Camera Guide. Specifications All nine Rocca 35 models had a fixed 45mm f3.5 (models 2 and 2m only) or f2.8 three-element Ennagon or f2.8 four-element Ennit lens made by Enna of Munich. Conventional metal construction (not a hint of plastic!), brightline finder, rose tinted viewfinder, lever wind, double exposure prevention, body release on front of camera and a film type indicator similar to the Retina models. Dimensions: Width:123mm Height: 90mm Depth: 67mm (Rocca 35 Model 2) 70mm (Roccamatic) http://www.ukcamera.com/collect/images/rocca2.jpg Rocca 35 Model 2 Rocca 35 Model 2 * f3.5 Enna Ennagon 3 element lens * Three-speed Vario shutter 1/25 - 1/50 - 1/200 * Exposure calculator * Price in Britain £14.19.11 * Optional Bewi Meter £8.8.0 * If supplied with meter, sold as the model 2m for £23.2.7 N.B. This camera was also marketed as a Montanus Montana http://www.ukcamera.com/collect/images/hanimex1.jpg Rocca 35 Model 3 - Hanimex Version Rocca 35 Model 3 * The Rocca 35 * f2.8 Enna Ennagon 3 element lens * Prontor LK Light Value five-speed shutter - 1/15 - 1/30 - 1/60 - 1/125 - 1/250 * Exposure calculator * Price in Britain £21.5.7 * Optional Bewi uncoupled Meter £8.8.0 * If supplied with meter, sold as the model 3m for £29.19.11 (Photo right is the Hanimex Duomatic Version) http://www.ukcamera.com/collect/images/rocca5m.jpg Rocca 35 Model 5m Rocca 35 Model 4m * f2.8 Enna Ennit 4 element lens * Prontor SLK Light Value nine-speed shutter (1/300 - 1sec) * Uncoupled Bewi exposure meter * Price in Britain £36.12.3 Rocca 35 Model 5m * f2.8 Enna Ennagon 3 element lens * Prontor LK Light Value five-speed shutter - 1/15 - 1/30 - 1/60 - 1/125 - 1/250 * Coupled Bewi Automat exposure meter * Price in Britain £30.12.10 http://www.ukcamera.com/collect/images/roccamatic.jpg Roccamatic Rocca 35 Model 6 * f2.8 Enna Ennit 4 element lens * Prontor SVS nine-speed shutter (1/300 - 1sec) * Non-Coupled Bewi meter * Coupled Rangefinder * Price in Britain £29.19.6 Rocca Roccamatic LK * f2.8 Enna Ennagon 3 element lens * Bright Line Finder with parallax adjustment * Prontor LK Light Value five-speed shutter - 1/15 - 1/30 - 1/60 - 1/125 - 1/250 * Coupled Metrawatt exposure meter with needle visible in viewfinder * Rangefinder * Price in Britain £39.19.6 Rocca Roccamatic SLK * f2.8 Enna Ennit 4 element lens * Bright-line finder with parallax adjustment * Prontor SLK nine-speed shutter (1/300 - 1sec) * Coupled Metrawatt exposure meter with needle visible in viewfinder * Rangefinder * Price in Britain £45.17.6 Rocca Familia Similar features to the Roccamatic, but with a Prontormat shutter to give Automatic exposure. N.B. The Rocca LK & Rocca SLK, are Regulas re-badged by the US importer on the demise of Rocca. Bibliography All prices taken from advertisements by the British Agents, Amplion Limited of London, in March 1959 and July 1959 editions of Practical Photography. Information on Roccamatics from Amateur Photographer Camera Guide 19th August 1959 and 8th June 1960. Links * Montanus Rocca 35 on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand ---- Category: German 35mm viewfinder Category: Montanus Category: R